Un Padre… Sobreprotector
by Nortia
Summary: Neville y Luna van a casarse mañana. Y Xenophilus Lovegood quiere dejarle claro a su yerno sus reglas. ¿Sobrevivirá Neville a esto?
1. Un Padre Sobreprotector

_Para mi madre. Aunque sé que nunca leerás esto, me hace ilusión dedicarte lo primero que escriba. Te quiero._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Neville Longbottom se miró por última vez en el espejo, dubitativo. No creía que fuera una buena idea llevar aquella… extravagante corbata que le había regalado su prometida.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual debían ir justamente hoy a la casa de su futuro suegro. Mañana era la boda, ¿Es que no podían comprender que estaba nervioso? Podrían hablar en el banquete. O en el baile. O en la sesión de fotos, cuando posara al lado de su radiante, entonces sí, esposa.

Podría decir que se encontraba mal, decir que no quería ponerse peor para la boda, que prefería reposar. Sí, aquella era una gran idea.

Decidido, marcó el móvil de su novia (debía darle las gracias a Harry por haberle enseñado algo de tecnología muggle, en ocasiones así era realmente útil). Sonaron cinco tonos antes de que esta lo cogiera.

— ¿Diga?— Al otro lado de la línea se oía una voz suave con cierto timbre soñador: Luna Lovegood, su prometida.

— ¿Luna? soy yo, Neville.

— ¡Hola amor! ¿Ocurrió algo?

— Bueno, la verdad es que…

— ¡Neville no sabes que ocurrió! ¡Encontré un collar trenzado con pelo de zarijero* salvaje! Es como un sueño, me lo pondré mañana para la boda…

— Luna…

— ¡Y aún no sabes lo mejor! Resulta que además había uñas de swockart** cristalizadas, perfectas para hacer un rito antiguo como el de el año pasado. Sí, aquel en el que derramaste la mitad de la pócima y te salió un brazo de más… Da igual, ¡estoy emocionada! ¿Ya te vestiste para visitar a mi padre?

Neville suspiró. Se suponía que iba a mentir y aguantar el solo los nervios pre boda, pero al escuchar lo emocionada que se oía Luna por aquella cena con su suegro, Xenophilius Lovegood, no pudo decirle que no. Quería demasiado a Luna como para decepcionarla así el día previo a su boda.

— Er… sí, ¿Luna…?

— ¡Fantástico! ¿Sí?

— Es sólo que… Verás… Yo… No tengo corbata.

— ¿Por qué no usas la que te regalé las navidades pasadas… la corbata contra las sombras de samhein?

Neville suspiró, ya rendido a hacer lo que su novia le pidiera.

— Claro Luna… ¡Qué tonto soy! Había olvidado que la tenía.

— Tal vez se te metió un torposoplo, deberías plantar una menta en la entrada, los ahuyenta. ¿Me pasas a buscar a las ocho, entonces?

— P-por supuesto...

— Hasta la noche. Y no se te olvide la menta. Oh, y no traigas rosas, mi padre ha descubierto que los nargles las infestan también.

Se cortó la llamada, y Neville suspiró mientras apagaba el móvil. Luna llevaba un par de días sumamente nerviosa, lo cual era comprensible. Aunque eso no explicaba que lo tuviera de un lugar para el otro sin ton ni son, la verdad es que se veía tan radiante y feliz que hubiera corrido tras ella durante toda una tarde cargado de bolsas únicamente para que ella le sonriera. Un momento… Aquello ya lo había hecho la semana pasada.

Contuvo un gemido al pensar en el momento en que Luna había visto aquella corbata y había decidido que era perfecta para luchar contra las sombras malignas que eran liberadas la noche de samhein. Era negra y dorada, muy llamativa, con unos extraños símbolos que él consideraba muy antiguos. Además, parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

Suspiró de nuevo. Sí, con sus 21 años Luna Lovegood seguía siendo la misma soñadora empedernida que cuando era adolescente, y seguía creyendo firmemente en todas aquellas criaturas de las que nadie más había oído hablar. Seguía siendo una lunática, pero así se había enamorado de ella y no la cambiaría por nadie en el mundo.

Se terminó de acomodar su camisa negra y sus vaqueros (aún con todo era una cena informal), para después comprobar si sus zapatos negros estaban limpios. Demasiado negro para su gusto, pero no sabía que más ponerse con aquella estrafalaria corbata.

Se miró al espejo por última vez. Su cabello marrón oscuro estaba ligeramente más largo que antes, y su cara algo más alargada, aunque seguía conservando su redondez y seguía teniendo aquel aire de niño. Era muy alto, casi tanto como Ron, y si bien no estaba "cachas" era atlético. No estaba tan mal, pensaba.

Fue aquel el momento en que llamaron al timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y al llegar allí se encontró con Luna Lovegood, su novia. Ella tenía los mismos ojos azules, la misma cara dulce y la misma mirada soñadora. Su pelo si estaba más largo, con dos mechas de azul oscuro (idea de Ginny… mejor no pregunten), y era más alta, casi tanto como Hermione y quizás más que Ginny. Llevaba un vestido azul sencillo por las rodillas, con dos tirantes finos, una chaqueta negra y un collar de… ¿Eso eran dientes?

En fin, hay cosas que no cambian.

Se sorprendió de encontrarla allí, cuando se suponía que el iría a buscarla en media hora. Sin embargo Luna no parecía preocupada, solo nerviosa.

— ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mi padre me llamó para que fuéramos antes a cenar, no me dijo el motivo.

Neville suspiró. Desde el final de la guerra los artefactos muggles se habían puesto de moda, y el favorito de muchos era el móvil. Xenophilius Lovegood no había sido la excepción, aunque en primera instancia estaba seguro de que aquel artefacto estaba poseído por un demonio de otra realidad. De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?

—Dame un minuto, ¿quieres? Creo que olvidé cerrar una ventana— Neville se dio cuenta de pronto que temblaba tanto que parecía que le hubieran hecho el encantamiento de piernas de gelatina.

— Oh, déjalo, la luna está en la quinta casa de Saturno hoy, ningún hada se atrevería a colarse en éstas condiciones. Vamos.

Luna le tomó la mano y antes de que Neville pudiera decir agua va, se desapareció. Siempre era ella quien los llevaba, pues Neville aún no aprobaba el examen. Amén de que con 22 años a sus espaldas de torpezas y meteduras de pata, lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte con algo tan complejo como la aparición.

Llegaron a la casa de Xenophilius al instante. La casa era grande y estrafalaria, con un gran jardín lleno de matas de flores y hierbajos de colores y formas casi calcadas de un delirio. El dueño de la propiedad salió a recibirlos, con una inmensa sonrisa y esos ojos azules iguales a los de su hija.

— Hija, que alegría verte. Tan hermosa como siempre, te pareces tanto a tu madre… Hola a ti también, Neville.

— Buenas noches señor.

En aquel momento una canción comenzó a sonar. Luna cogió fastidiada el teléfono, probablemente harta de que todo el mundo la solicitase hoy.

— ¿Diga? Oh, Sophie… ¿Qué? ¿Y donde esta Garret, por amor al cielo? Sí, tranquila… No te preocupes, ya voy… Un beso para tí también.

Luna colgó y miró a los hombres con culpabilidad. Finalmente habló.

— Papá, era Sophie… Está terminando un reportaje sobre las criaturas de los bosques aquí en Inglaterra, pero necesita mi ayuda… Es un descubrimiento muy importante.

— De acuerdo querida, no querrás perderte un minuto más si es que es tan importante.

Neville suspiró aliviado. Por fin podría tumbarse en su cama y soportar solo su estrés pre boda él solito. Luna adoraba su trabajo: Era periodista en la revista de su padre, aunque estaba allí por méritos propios. Aquello le garantizaba una noche en paz.

— Entonces… Supongo que será mejor que yo…— comenzó Neville, dando un paso atrás.

— No jovencito, ven aquí un momento conmigo…

— ¿Perdón?

Usualmente, ellos dos se limitaban a una cordial relación padre "no soporto a mi yerno" y yerno "intento ser amable por mi novia". No cruzaban más de dos palabras, si bien ninguno había declarado abiertamente la guerra. ¿A qué venía aquello?

— Que te quedes, podríamos hablar un rato, después de todo mañana seremos familia…

— Sí, es una gran idea— dijo Luna con una sonrisa. Obviamente, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que la relación de su novio y su padre no avanzaba más allá de la cordialidad. Estaba deseosa de que ellos dos se llevasen bien.

— Pues… Eh… De acuerdo.

— ¡Perfecto! Adiós Lunita, pásalo bien.

— Adiós Luna— Neville no daba para decir más, aún estaba en shock.

—Adiós a los dos— dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre y se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

Tras aquello, Xenophilius invitó amablemente a Neville a la sala, sentándolo en el sofá de tres plazas y sentándose el en el sillón de enfrente. Neville no pudo dejar de notar que de esa forma él era medio palmo más bajo. Y por algún motivo encontró la mirada amable del hombre amenazadora.

— ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Ron?— le ofreció. Aquello se volvía raro por momentos.

— Eh… No gracias.

— Bien, de acuerdo… Entonces, sería conveniente que te avisase de unos pequeños… Asuntillos.

— ¿P…Perdón?

— Tú— dijo lentamente mientras le señalaba con un dedo— vas a casarte con mi hija.

— A… Así es, señor.

— Con lo cual, vas a tener que ser consciente de una serie de… Hechos.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— ¿Sabes qué es eso que hay encima de la mesa, Neville?

Por primera vez en toda la charla fue consciente de que en la mesa había unas pócimas sin el usual tapón arriba. Al mínimo movimiento, el contenido podría derramarse.

— No… No señor.

— Pues esto, mi querido Neville, son los resultados de varios años de investigaciones… Son pociones que, si bien no suplieron su objetivo original, fueron… Útiles en otros campos. ¿Te puedes imaginar en cuales?

Sí, Neville podía hacerse alguna idea. Se imaginaba a Xenophilius, tal y como lo tenía delante, con una bata al más puro estilo científico loco y con sus ojos azules brillando con sadismo… Sí, podía imaginar varias posibilidades. Pero no, seguro era sólo un ataque de paranoia debido al estrés pre boda.

— Pues bien Neville, sé que puedes imaginar muchas cosas… Pero te puedo asegurar que ninguna se acercará remotamente a la realidad. Por ejemplo, ¿ves esta?

Xenophilius se había levantado y había cogido una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo muy espeso. Xenophilius la cogía con delicadeza, como si fuera un niño. Lo más terrorífico del asunto era que al darle la luz la pócima tenía brillos como… Como el fuego precisamente.

— Esta Neville, es una pócima muy especial… La hice por accidente al añadir mandrágora a mi poción para atraer Ashwinders****… Y ya ves, que las Ashwinders sienten cierta predilección por el fuego ¿no?— el viejo sonrió de una forma que a Neville le heló la sangre—. Pues esta poción guarda cierto parecido con su objetivo original. Pobrecilla… Una lástima ¿no crees?

Dejó la botellita en la mesa casi con lástima de no poder utilizarla en ese mismo momento, y cogió otra botella, la más pequeña de todas. La miró con un inmenso cariño, como si fuera su retoño más joven del hogar y ya viera como se había hecho mayor.

— Y esta**— **dijo lentamente, lo cual hacía más oscuras sus palabras—.Esta es una poción muy especial. Estoy seguro de que podría matar a alguien en menos de un cuarto de hora… No muy agradablemente. Pero por desgracia no se me ha presentado la oportunidad de comprobar si es verdad mi teoría.

Neville estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso de verdad. Sí, era una tontería, después de todo casi eran familia, pero a su favor debía decir que encontrarse a solas en la casa de un hombre que nunca había estado del todo cuerdo no era lo más tranquilizador del mundo. _Ataque__de__paranoia_, se repetía una y otra vez, _sólo__tengo__un__ataque__de__paranoia,__Xenophillus__sólo__me__está__mostrando__su__trabajo_. El hombre dejó la botella encima de una repisa, en la cual estaba más a mano. Se acercó a un armario y cogió de allí un álbum que parecía muy viejo. Se sentó otra vez en el sillón, donde Neville no pudo dejar de pensar que le parecía tres palmos más alto. Tal vez era por el terror.

— Además Neville, ya que entras en la familia me gustaría que conocieses a _toda_la familia.

— ¿A… A toda ha dicho?

— Sí Neville, a _toda_.

Abrió el álbum de fotos con parsimonia, haciendo que los nervios de Neville se pusieran a mil por hora. ¿Acaso lo hacía aposta? Las manos le sudaban tanto que se sorprendió que no hubieran hecho un lago ya.

— Este de aquí es mi primo Lennie. El pobre fue atacado por mortífagos hace seis años, y desde entonces no fue el mismo… Se volvió un loco violento y tuvieron que trasladarle a una clínica mental para casos extraordinarios, en Gales… Sin embargo él y yo siempre fuimos muy cercanos. Además sigue siendo ágil y astuto, estoy seguro de que si le pidiera que se escapase para conocerte sería capaz… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Si lo que aquel hombre deseaba era asustarle, debía felicitarle. Estaba comenzando a pasar miedo de verdad. Miró la foto del tío Lennie y casi se cayó para atrás del susto. Era _enorme_, lo que se dice un armario con piernas y brazos. Llevaba su oscuro pelo prácticamente rapado, y una mirada agresiva que hacía que en comparación las palabras de Xenophilius fueran solo eso, palabras.

— Y aquí esta su querida madre, mi tía por parte de padre, Blanca, la dulce Blanca. Ella siempre sintió predilección por los hechizos que hacían estallar cosas… Sí, hacía estallar de todo… Finalmente fue llevada a Azkaban por un pequeño incidente que tuvo con su vecina. Pero ya sabes que después de la guerra toda la seguridad esta un poco mal, ¿no? Seguramente ella querrá conocerte cuando formes parte de la familia.

— Señor, se hace tarde… Probablemente Luna…

— Y aquí está su hijo mayor, mi otro primo Derek. Él es un squib, pero actualmente vive en Escocia, ganándose la vida como cazador… ¡Y que cazador! Es uno de los mejores… Recuerdo una vez que le visité, mataba a todas sus presas… Incluso cuando tenía que rastrearlas.

Entonces vio una foto donde Blanca y Derek… Eh… Se suponía que posaban para la cámara, ¿no?

Blanca era una mujer baja, fornida, con el cabello rubio y rizado a la altura de los hombros y unos ojos azules como los de su sobrino. Desde luego, era todo menos dulce. Tenía las facciones de la cara bruscas, una mandíbula muy pronunciada y su mirada era hostil. Su hijo tenía el cabello azabache, unos ojos castaños y su complexión era muy parecida a la de su hermano menor. Sí, podía imaginarse perfectamente a uno con una escopeta en la mano y a la otra explotando vecinos sin ton ni son.

— Como puedes ver, somos una familia muy singular… Y eso que aún no te he hablado de Chloe.

— ¿Chloe?

— Ella era la prima de la madre de Luna… Es una persona muy influyente y bien relacionada… Puede hacer desaparecer del mapa a una persona en 24 horas. Estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerte.

— Señor creo que Luna…

— Luna no vendrá hasta las ocho y media aproximadamente.

— ¿Usted como…?

— ¿… Sabe eso? Bueno, ya que Garret no ha podido asistir hoy al trabajo…

— ¿Y como sabe que ha sido así? Podría haber ido por la mañana y retrasarse en la comida, o podría estar archivando informes sin acordarse del reportaje, o...

— Yo mismo le di el día libre.

Un momento… ¿Xenophilius lo había planeado todo? Pero… ¿La cena? ¿Todo era un montaje? Algo le decía que sí.

— Bueno hijo, ahora podremos seguir conversando tranquilamente… Escucha atentamente las reglas de un matrimonio con mi hija.

— ¿Re… Reglas?

— Sí, reglas. Ya que vas a ser tú mi futuro yerno, vas a tener que seguir una serie de reglas… A menos que quieras que haga una reunión familiar por navidad.

La sola posibilidad de encontrarse a uno de aquellos parientes en la misma habitación que él hizo que tuviera ganas de cambiar su nombre y mudarse a Hawai. Sin embargo se quedó quieto en el sitio, escuchando las palabras de su futuro suegro, muerto de miedo.

— Primero que todo. Bien Neville, eres un joven bien parecido, inteligente, estoy seguro de que bastantes chicas van detrás de ti… Pero escúchame… Como engañes a mi hija… Te mato.

— ¿Pero que…? ¡Yo nunca engañaría a Luna! –respondió Neville con la cara enrojecida ante la sola posibilidad de hacer algo así.

— Tranquilo, lo sé… Pero estoy seguro de que esas chicas no. Por ello tengo una pequeña poción para mantener ese anillo siempre donde debe estar: En tu dedo.

— Señor, le aseguró que no me pienso quitar mi anillo.

— Simple precaución, no es nada. Además, solo quema durante un rato. Segundo: Dentro de nada serás un hombre casado, así que debes ir vestido con la propiedad del caso, ¿entendido?

El problema era, ¿Qué entendía Xenophilius por "propiedad"? Neville se fijó que en aquellos momentos llevaba una túnica naranja chillón con un sombrero de pico verde. Llevaba un collar de algo parecido a nabos y unos estrambóticos zapatos de punta. No podía obligarle a llevar aquello, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

— Otra cosa Neville. Mientras yo este presente no quiero verte a una distancia menor de medio metro de mi hija, ¿de acuerdo? Si eres capaz de pasar tu brazo por su hombro a esa distancia, ¡felicidades! Puedes hacerlo.

— Además, quiero que mantengas a tus amiguitas lejos de tí. No quiero que mi Luna se ponga mal cuando este contigo, eso no es lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

— Y, si de ahora en adelante no te cuidas en sus relaciones sexuales, yo mismo te mataré. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin poder evitarlo su quijada cayó. Joder, ¡su futuro suegro era un PSICÓPATA! Estaba seguro de que podría hacer cada una de las cosas que había insinuado sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

— Además, debo advertirte que como mi hija llore una sola vez por tí, lo lamentarás.

— Yo jamás…

— Déjame aclarártelo Neville: Tú le rompes el corazón y yo te rompo. ¿Estamos?

— Mire, yo no pienso romperle el corazón a Luna, ¿entendido?

— Ya, yo solo te he avisado por si acaso.

— Pero…

— Ya que mi yerno no va a ser un científico, quiero que trate como se debe a mi hija.

Y ahí salía otra vez el tema. Xenophilius adoraba al anterior novio de Luna, Rolf Scamander. Era igual de fanático por las criaturas mágicas y comprendía las investigaciones de Xenophilius a la perfección. ¡Incluso era comprador habitual del Quisquilloso! En ocasiones parecían llevarse mejor el suegro y el yerno que este con Luna. Finalmente, Luna había dejado a Rolf por que se había dado cuenta que no lo quería más allá de la amistad, y prácticamente quien peor lo tomó fue su padre. Cuando, tres meses después, le había presentado a Neville, este no había podido dejar de comparar a ambos chicos. Por suerte, Rolf lo tomó todo bien y actualmente los tres eran buenos amigos, además de que este mantenía una relación con otra chica.

— Creo que lo mejor será irme ahora.

Neville no se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las ocho y cuarto, además que no quería discutir el día antes de su boda.

— Por supuesto Neville. Recuerda pasarte después de la boda para pegar el anillo. Adiós, y bienvenido a la familia.

— Adiós.

Neville no podía decir nada más. Su casi yerno había pasado de ser el tenebroso primer almirante de Hitler a ser el amigable anciano que era con todo el mundo. Aquella experiencia sería difícil de olvidar y, muy probablemente, en lo sucesivo se preguntaría si de verdad había pasado o había sido una mala pasada del estrés pre boda.

Aún cuando el anillo adherido a su mano dijera lo contrario.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones del Capítulo:_

**1º** Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

_* El zarijero salvaje no existe ¿vale? Es una invención de mi loca imaginación._

_** El swockart tampoco existe de verdad en el mundo de Rowling. Y por supuesto solo a mí se me ocurre poner que cristalizan sus uñas para hacer collares._

_*** La corbata contra las sombras de samhein desde luego NO existe en el mundo de JK. Lo único real es samhein, otro nombre que se le da a la noche de Halloween._

_**** Las ashwinders SÍ existen en el mundo de Rowling. Por lo visto son serpientes que nacen cuando un fuego mágico esta demasiado tiempo ardiendo. Solo viven una hora y en esa hora se preocupan de buscar un lugar seguro para poner huevos y, por que no, provocar alguna hoguera. Si algún mago encontrara uno de estos "animalitos" en su casa, debería buscar todos los nidos y extirparlos con rapidez antes de que la casa sea solo un bonito recuerdo. Según JK las ashwinders viven por todo el mundo._

**2º** Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **Kakerlak13**, así que desde aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias! Este capítulo mejoró mucho gracias a tí. Gracias por esa Luna tan especial y ser sincera. Lo aprecio mucho.

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


	2. Una Boda Perfecta ¿Verdad?

_Para mi madre. Aunque sé que nunca leerás esto, me hace ilusión dedicarte lo primero que escriba. Te quiero._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Eran las nueve menos cuarto de la noche y Luna Lovegood, futura Longbottom, acababa de llegar del trabajo. Garret, un compañero suyo de trabajo, había desaparecido misteriosamente del mapa. Nadie sabía nada de su paradero, y había tenido que ser ella la única a la que podían llamar. Obviamente, había tenido que ir. Lamentablemente, ser la hija del jefe no le proporcionaba tantas ventajas como todos pensaban.

Nadie le contestó. Extraño. Decidió ir a ver a la sala, tal vez hablaban allí.

Sin embargo tampoco estaban allí. Siguió buscando, y finalmente escuchó a su padre hablando solo en la cocina. Se asomó sigilosamente a escuchar.

—Nos hacía falta ponernos al corriente, Derek. Sí, me alegro que ganaras esa competición de caza, una lástima no haber estado allí para verlo. Seguro que el ciervo murió a tiro limpio, ¿verdad? — Xenophilius se rió estruendosamente—. Te lo aseguro, debes conocer a este chico… Probablemente también se lo presente a Lennie. Eso sí, no olvides las balas de acero… Cuando vengas, será una gran cacería— Ambos hombres se rieron más fuerte si cabe—. Un placer, Derek. Adiós.

El hombre colgó el teléfono, y finalmente pudo ver en la puerta a Luna. Sonrió a su hija y la abrazó.

— ¡Hola Luna! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

— Ahora mismo… ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Con el tío Derek… ¿Te acuerdas de él?

— ¿El cazador?

— Ese mismo. Bueno, hace mucho que no hablábamos y aún no le había informado de tu casamiento.

— ¿Y qué tal?

— Muy bien, tu tío quiere conocer a Neville… Cuanto antes.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Y Neville?

— Se fue hace un rato, quería descansar para el gran día.

— Oh, entiendo— Lo cual no quitaba que estuviera un poco triste. Aún así, comprendía que ambos necesitaban descansar.

— Hija, ¿cenamos juntos en la sala? Hace mucho que no estamos tú y yo juntos.

— Claro papá.

Ambos pasaron a la sala y comenzaron a recogerla. Sin embargo Luna se fijó en que, en una esquina, había unas botellitas que su padre guardaba en el sótano.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí, Luna?

— ¿Por qué has sacado esas botellas del sótano y sin tapón? Se supone que son peligrosas. ¿Ya se te olvidó?

— No hija, y ya he dicho con anterioridad que lamento mucho el accidente que tuvimos con los vecinos muggles. Si ellos bebieron lo que no debían beber, era su problema.

— Papá, ¡estuvieron ingresados en San Mungo seis meses!

— Bueno sí, unos lamentables accidentes.

— ¿Y bien, qué hace todo esto aquí?

— Nada, solo deseaba comprobar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado. En cuanto al tapón de seguridad… No creo volver a necesitarlo.

Entonces comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Luna no sabía de qué se reían, pero el solo hecho de ver reír a su padre la puso feliz, y padre e hija comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

— ¿Te ayudo con la corbata, Neville?

Solo faltaba media hora para el comienzo de la ceremonia y Neville estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni atarse bien la corbata. Agradeciendo la ayuda de Harry, su amigo y padrino de bodas, dejó que este le ayudara con la corbata.

— ¿Cómo llevas el futuro encarcelamiento?

Aquel había sido Ronald Weasley, su otro padrino de bodas. Sí, tenía dos, ¿pasa algo? El caso es que cuando Neville tenía que tomar tan importante decisión los dos chicos no dejaron de pelearse para decirlo por él. Cuando Harry le arrancó a Ron un mechón de pelo y este le rompió las gafas al moreno, decidió, por su seguridad y la de los que los rodeaban, que lo más sensato sería que fuesen padrinos los dos. Lo más extraño del asunto es que cuando Neville dijo esto tuvo mejor efecto que el más complicado de los hechizos. Ron y Harry se levantaron riendo mientras se alababan "Genial gancho de derecha, Ron" "Aún me duele esa patada, Harry" y siguieron hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Según Hermione, ellos estaban viviendo la adolescencia que antes no habían vivido. Se preguntó cuanto duraría.

— Mejor que tú cuando te cases con Hermione, seguro.

— ¿Bromeas? Yo nunca me comportaría como si fuera directo al matadero.

— ¿Rememoramos el día en que le pediste matrimonio a Hermione?

Ron se puso más rojo que su cabello, y los otros dos chicos se rieron de lo lindo a su costa. Sí, el día en que Ron le entregó el anillo a Hermione, este se puso tan nervioso que Neville le tuvo que poner unos calmantes en la bebida. El problema había sido que Harry tuvo la misma idea y… Lo demás era historia.

En aquel momento comenzó a sonar música. Los chicos se giraron y vieron a todos los invitados en sus puestos. Solo faltaban cinco minutos.

Entonces, por fin todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y comenzó a sonar el órgano. Y entró la novia. Estaba bellísima, con el vestido blanco y zapatos crema a juego. La llevaba del brazo Xenophilius, y durante un segundo su mirada y la de Neville se encontraron. Sus ojos decían: "Dame un motivo, y te mato".

Por fin llegaron a su lado. Luna le sonrió y susurró:

— ¿Preparado para esto?

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Contigo, siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La ceremonia había sido un éxito, y la comida también había sido deliciosa. Neville era atento con ella todo el tiempo. Justo como había soñado.

Dios, qué feliz se sentía.

Todo el mundo les había felicitado por la bonita pareja que hacían. Todos habían comentado lo bien que iban a salir las fotos.

Menos su padre. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Por fin, vio a su padre acercarse a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada un tanto… Extraña. Es decir, su mirada soñadora era tan habitual en ella como en él, pero en aquel momento traía una diferente. Neville lo vio y, por algún extraño motivo, palideció.

— Voy al baño— Dijo Neville, y se fue a una velocidad sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta su torpeza.

— Hija, estas radiante. Eres la novia más hermosa desde tu madre. ¿Y Neville, cariño?

— Gracias papá. Se ha ido al baño.

Extrañamente, su padre compuso una expresión de… ¿Lástima? ¿Decepción? Y guardó un frasquito amarillo que traía entre manos.

— Papá… ¿Para que quieres aquí una poción pegatodo?

— Para nada hija… Solo iba a asegurarme de una cosa. Bueno, supongo que en dos semanas será.

— ¿Será el que?

— Cosas mías, Luna… Cosas mías.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El avión aterrizó con suavidad y sin dificultades en el aeropuerto de Londres después de un par de horas de vuelo. De él comenzaron a bajar pasajeros.

Había dos pasajeros que bajaron radiantes y muy enamorados. Ambos estaban más morenos que hace dos semanas, producto de sus vacaciones en Ibiza. Si, el clima Mediterráneo era perfecto para broncearse.

Al aeropuerto iban a ir a recibirles, pero desgraciadamente no pudieron. Todos habían tenido que ir al trabajo. Si no fuera por que era materialmente imposible, Neville hubiera jurado que aquello había sido hecho aposta por alguien con muy buenas influencias.

¿No sería…?

_Para__ya,__te__estás__volviendo__paranoico._

— ¡Mira, allí están!

Sí, al fondo, con sus maletas, había dos hombres. Uno era el padre de Luna Loveg… Longbottom. El otro era un hombre que le sonaba mucho, pero no sabía de donde.

Luna sí le reconoció.

— ¡Tío Derek!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones del Capítulo:_

**1º** Ok, lo primero de todo, acepto críticas constructivas, tomatazos, felicitaciones (_estas__se__agradecen),_ de todo menos "este two shot es un asco" sin decirme los motivos de esto o virus, mi ordenador es muy sensible.

**2º** También debería decir que esta loca idea se me ocurrió mientras mi madre veía una de sus horribles telenovelas interminables, esas que dan ganas de tirar un zapato a la pantalla. Mi madre las ama y yo las aborrezco. Era una escena donde el padre le decía la frase de: Túlerompeselcorazónyyoterompo.¿Estamos?

Me hizo tanta risa la frase que pensé desarrollarla en forma de one shot, y al oír luego que se iban a comprometer… ¡voilà! _(o__como__se__diga,__el__francés__no__es__lo__mío_) la idea se formó en mi cabeza. Al final se convirtió en two shot, pero da igual.

**3º**No se me ocurría la pareja, pero no se por que quería que fuera canon… manías que te dan a veces. Harry/Ginny no por que el señor Weasley es muy amigable, y Ron/Hermione tampoco por que el padre de esta es muggle y no podría haberla desarrollado así. _James/Lily_ tampoco por esta misma razón. Pensé incluso en la tercera generación cuando se me ocurrió esta. Vale, no es canon, pero la verdad, la historia de los siete libros no se altera para nada y… bueno, que me apeteció, ¿ok?

**4º** He revisado varias veces la historia pero si se me hubiera escapado alguna tilde o falta, cualquier cosa, agradecería a cualquiera que me lo diga.

Espero que mi escaso _(y__muy__extraño__por__que__no__admitirlo)_ sentido del humor les haya entretenido un rato. ¡Besos!

**5º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1Review 1Sonrisa


End file.
